4 Minute Phone Call
by NefertiDagger
Summary: Another Mimou fic from me! Well, another short one (I put thought into this), where Mimi is calling Jyou from Hawaii.... IMO cute, but I'll let the Mimou fans decide this. Enjoy! ^_^


  
4 Minute Phone Call  
Typed out by Chu2 Ayane  
  
A/N- A better Mimou fic! (Damn, I'm getting addicted to this couple!) It's 02 this time, and Mimi and Joe have a phone call. No rushing this time, taking it slow and easy... Enjoy!-Chu2 A. ^_^ V  
  
  
Staying in Hawaii was the life for a righ girl like Mimi Tachikawa, there was sun, more friends, the beach and a deep, dark tan. But life wasn't all that wonderful for Mimi....   
  
"*Sigh*..... I sure wish he was here...." Mimi thought in her room, looking out on the balcony of the hotel room, tapping her foot and the wind blew through her hair. Mimi sighed again and put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, and thought of the boy she loved.  
  
"I want to go back to Japan and see Jyou..... he may have been a weirdo sometimes, but that didn't matter."   
  
She took a strand of her freshly dyed pink hair, and twirled it in between her fingers, letting the bright strands cascade down her fingertips. Well, after a few minutes, she got up off of the chair, and walked back into the dimly lit hotel room, noticing a note on the counter.   
  
"Huh? This is... mom's handwriting..." Mimi carefully picked up the note and looked at it under a table light. She skimmed across the stationary, noticing the following words, written in blue ink from a ball-point pen-  
  


_Mimi, your father and I went out for the afternoon while you  
were getting your hair done. We won't be back until  
late tonight, so feel free to call room serivce, but don't  
order too much. Oh, by the by, feel free to make a call to one of your friends,  
but make it 4 minutes. We have to conserve oney you know.  
Ta-Ta Mimi! Have fun!  
-Love, Mom_  
  


Mimi felt a wave of happiness flood over her. She could make a phone call to Joe! her mother must've heard her pleas at the resturant the other night. She jolted off of the chair in the small kitchen, and went over to the table by the bed-side.   
  
"Oh yes!!!! Don't worry Joe! Here I come calling!" Mimi said with excitment. She nervously dialed Joe's number with precision. Waiting, and waiting, the phone got the traditional dial tone, and then, someone picked it up.  
  
"Yessss!" Mimi thought as the voice was about to speak.......  
_________  
  
_One Minute Later, at Jyou Kido's place.....  
  
_"Joe, could ya' get the phone?" Jim yelled to his brother. Jyou, grumbled and walked over to the phone, muttering about he was always Jim's 'phone slave', or something like that. The ring got louder as he got closer.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I know... hang on!" Jyou grumbled under his breath. He snatched up the phone and spoke into it, not knowing who it was.  
  
"Hello, Jyou Kido speaking."  
  
"Jyou!!! It's Mimi! I wanted to call you! But I can only speak for 4 minutes...."  
  
"Mimi! Oh my god, it's SO good to talk to you! I miss you SO much.... where are you? I've tried your place forever... and no answer."  
  
"I've been in America.... Hawaii... sorry I didn't tell you before...."  
  
Jyou felt relived that he knew where Mimi was. America of all places! She was lucky, but somewhat unlucky, becuase he wanted her with him during Summer Break. He breathed a deep breath and continued talking.  
  
"So... Mimi, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. I got my hair dyed pink!"  
  
"PINK?! I bet it looks.... lovely."  
  
"I can sense sarcasm."  
  
"What? Me? Sarcasm? With you? Never! I'd never say anything sarcastic!"  
  
"You're lying." Mimi teased. Jyou, on the other end, blushed a deep red of emberassment. He coughed a little, and Mimi giggled. She sounded happy on the other end of course.  
  
"Oh Jyou.... I miss you so much.... I wish you were here... I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too Mimi.... gosh... when are you comming back to Japan?"  
  
"I don't know... my parents seem to like it here..."  
  
Jyou's heart fell when he heard that line. Would Mimi be in America.... forever? He shuddered to think of the results of that. Would Mimi meet another guy? Would she forget about him?   
  
"Mimi.... will you forget me?"  
  
"What? Of course not Jyou! I wouldn't forget a sweet heart like you..... you're too cute to forget!" Mimi protested. Jyou sighed relief after that.   
  
"Jyou.... I have to go now...."  
  
"Why Mimi?"  
  
"My 4 minutes are up.... I gotta go... I can't waste money on phone calls.... I promise I'll come and visit Japan someday, and I'll come and see you, especally."  
  
"Oh.... Mimi......."  
  
*CLICK!!* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*  
  
She hung up.... Jyou felt all warm and fuzzy inside, but deep down, saddened that Mimi had to hang up. He got up, and truged out of the kitchen to work on summer school activites.  
------  
  
_At Mimi's Hotel Room in Hawaii.....  
  
_"Jyou..... I'll talk to you again.."  
  
Mimi got up and put on her swimsuit and headed out of the hotel room, but not before lightly kissing a picture of Jyou she packed along as a keepsake for the vacation....  
  
"I won't forget you.... I promise."  
  
~*Fin*~


End file.
